


Hogsmeade Village

by Neilikka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/F, F/M, Famous Sirius Black, Friendship, Heartache, M/M, POV Alternating, Pining, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neilikka/pseuds/Neilikka
Summary: Remus Lupin lives a quiet life in the Village of Hogsmeade. His life changes when Sirius Black, the most well-known dark creature hunter in the wizarding world, stumbles into his bookshop.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, side pairings - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Hogsmeade Village

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Notting Hill for a millionth time and felt like Remus and Sirius would make perfect William and Anna. This happened.

_Of course I had heard of his adventures and always thought he was brilliant, but he seemed far, far away from the world I live in, which is here, Hogsmeade. My favourite bit of Scotland. The only all-wizarding village in Britain where you can buy any wizarding equipment you can imagine and some that you can't. Here you can meet all sorts of creatures that have trouble hiding in the muggle world. Nevertheless, it is a quiet little village except the weekends when Hogwarts students are allowed to visit. The best thing is that most of my friends live here too, like Rose Rosmerta who used to work for the Ministry, but recently started a pub in the Village. So this is where I live in an apartment above my shop with a lodger called..._

"Marlene! Are you in here?" Remus Lupin shouted when he entered their apartment.

"In the kitchen!" a sobbing voice answered.

Remus climbed the stairs into their living room and entered their kitchen, where his current room-mate Marlene McKinnon was crying into her tea mug. Again.

"Oh Marlene! Did you run into Bertha again?" Remus asked and gave his friend a hug. Usually Marlene crying meant that she had met her ex, whose aim still seemed to be to hurt Marlene as often and as much as possible.

"She told me to meet her so she can give me something that I forgot into the apartment. She brought me all the gifts I have ever given her and all of my pictures and said she wanted to erase me and all the bad memories from her life," Marlene wept.

"I'm sorry she turned out to be this harpy. You deserve so much better, dear. Come on. I'll draw you a nice hot bath, so you can relax," Remus comforted and walked into the bathroom. He truly wished that Bertha would just disappear and stop torturing Marlene.

***

_It was an ordinary Tuesday, the main road was deserted when I opened my little second-hand bookshop. I had no idea that it was going to be the day that changed my life._

Remus was doing the bookkeeping for the bookshop. He was pulling his hair out and groaning, because it was the one thing he hated about his shop. Going through the numbers that never seemed enough. Luckily he had managed to buy and sell some rare and valuable first editions, so the lack of customers in the actual shop wasn't too alarming.

"Are you done soon?" Dorcas Meadowes, his only employee, popped her head into his office.

"Nearly ready. This is just so frustrating. All the profit is from the owl sales of rare books. I might as well close the shop entirely. Why isn't it making any profit?" Remus groaned.

"Do you even need to ask? You keep donating more books than you actually sell. I'm sure you have made several new readers, but unfortunately it doesn't make your business successful. Besides you love the shop and so does everyone who visits. You would never close it for money," Dorcas laughed. "Would you like me to fetch us some fancy coffee to celebrate you finishing the books?"

"Just give me a moment to finish this."

Dorcas went back to the shop and Remus returned his attention to the books. He only had a couple of things to finalize and then he was done for the month. He walked back to the empty shop and waved at Dorcas who was already stepping out of the door.

Just as she vanished towards their favourite café, the most beautiful man walked into the shop and all Remus could do was stare. The man had long black hair, that shone in the dim lights of the shop and he was wearing black muggle clothing with black leather jacket made of dragonhide. He looked around like he owned the place, though Remus was sure he had never visited before. The angular face with cheek bones that could cut glass, was not the kind you could ever forget. When the stranger removed his sunglasses, Remus realized three things. The stranger's eyes were strikingly bright grey instead of the brown he was expecting, the stranger wasn't exactly a stranger but Sirius Black, the most well-known dark creature hunter in the wizarding world and Sirius Black was a customer and instead of ogling, he should offer to help.

"Hello. Can I help you with anything?" Remus asked and tried to smile despite his awestruck state.

Black hardly glanced at him before turning to the nearest book case and replying: "No thanks. I'm just browsing."

"Okay. Just ask if you need anything," Remus offered before hiding behind the counter.

Remus tried to concentrate on something else than the gorgeous man walking around his little shop, but failed quite miserably.

He saw Black examining 'Wanderings with Werewolves' by Gilderoy Lockhart and couldn't hold his tongue. "That book is quite nonsense. If you are interested in werewolves, I could recommend you this book instead. I think that the author has at some point come across a werewolf," Remus said incisively. He really couldn't believe the rubbish that Lockhart was publishing.

"Thanks. I'll think about it," Black said dismissively and kept browsing the books.

Remus made himself busy by rearranging the trinkets on the counter, so he wouldn't feel compelled to comment any more of Black's choices in literature. Just as Black was approaching the counter, a thief alarming spell alarmed Remus of someone stealing a book.

"Excuse me for a second," he said to Black and slipped between the shelves and towards the culprit.

At the back of the shop, there was a little boy, no more than ten years old, with red hair and a suspicious looking bump under his shirt.

"Hello. I'm afraid we have some thief alarming spells around, that alert me if someone hides a book in this shop," Remus said to the boy who jumped around looking scared.

"I think they are wrong since I didn't try to steal anything," the boy said.

"Okay. How about I'll help you find your mother then? You look a little young to be shopping alone."

The boy looked even more scared and stuttered: "What if I accidentally misplaced a book under my shirt without trying to steal it? I was just admiring it, because I have never owned a book that wasn't my brother's first and he never chooses interesting books."

"How about I'll let you choose one book and give it to you as a gift?" Remus said to the little boy.

"Really?" the boy said with wide eyes and Remus nodded.

The boy took a book that was under his shirt and put it back on the shelf. He started to look around excitedly and Remus returned to the counter with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry about that," he said to Black, who was still waiting at the counter.

"No problem. I almost stole this book, but changed my mind," Black said, looking unimpressed.

Remus rung up 'Wanderings with Werewolves', but also put the werewolf book he recommended in the bag. "I'll just give you this. I would feel horrible, if you went after a rogue werewolf with only Lockhart's information and got eaten."

"So you hand giveaways to customers too, not just shoplifters," Sirius said still seeming nonchalant and Remus smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly the boy emerged from the stacks holding a thick book about dragons. Black looked surprised and the boy stared at him with his mouth open.

"Did you find something you like?" Remus asked breaking the tension.

"Yes. This book is about dragons. I'm going to be a dragon tamer," the boy said proudly and turned to Black. "Could I have your autograph, Sir?"

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Charlie. Charlie Weasley."

Remus gave a quill to Black, who took the book and wrote something on the first page.

"Dear Charlie, You can't tame dragons in Azkaban. Sirius Black," the man said grinning and gave the book back to the boy.

"Would you sign this too," Charlie asked Remus, who, though surprised, eagerly wrote his inscription under Black's.

"Dear Charlie, best of luck on your journey to be a dragon tamer, R. J. Lupin," Remus wrote and gave the book back to Charlie who thanked them both and hastily ran outside, where a red haired woman with another ginger boy was standing.

"You often deal with shoplifters by handing out free books?" Black said while paying for his purchase.

Remus could feel himself blushing.

"It seemed more beneficial in this case than a lecture. He seemed like a good kid and if I have a problem with dragons ten years from now, I know who to contact," Remus joked, but then turned serious. "If I didn't have access to books growing up, my life might have turned a lot different so I try to encourage all the kids I meet to start reading." Remus shrugged, feeling embarrassed to tell about his life to a customer.

"Well I do hope he becomes a dragon tamer instead of ending up in Azkaban," Black said and flashed a heart-stopping smile. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Remus stuttered and watched the man leave his shop.

Soon Dorcas returned with their coffees.

"You can't believe what just happened," Remus said, still astounded by his encounter with the celebrity.

"Hmm... You gave a rare and expensive book about dragons to a nine-year-old that was probably shoplifting?" Dorcas suggested.

"How did you know that?"

"I met him and his mother near the café. He was getting scolded, but I assured that you were in the habit of handing out books for everyone," she explained.

Remus smiled sheepishly and returned to his office. He decided to keep his meeting with Sirius Black to himself, but that didn't stop him from daydreaming of black silky hair and intense gaze from silvery eyes.

***

After closing the shop that day, Remus went to the Three Broomsticks to get some dinner. He chatted with Rose Rosmerta for a while and heard that Sirius Black had caused quite a stir by going round the village earlier. Remus didn't feel like gossiping or spending his evening at the pub that was busier than usually on a Tuesday, so he took his dinner to go.

Remus was walking towards home deep in thought, his dinner in one hand and a cup of pumpkin juice in the other. He rounded the corner towards his front door and bumped into someone rushing to the opposite direction. Unfortunately his pumpkin juice was the first thing to make contact, so he and the unlucky person were covered in the orange liquid.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry for bumping into you. Are you okay?" Remus asked hastily.

"Why would you run around without looking where you're going and throwing juice onto people!" an angry voice replied. Of course it had to be Sirius Black of all people.

"I said I was sorry! It's not like I threw bubotuber pus on you," Remus said, getting defensive on the other man's anger. "If you need to clean yourself, I live just there. You can use my bathroom."

"We are wizards!" Black rolled his eyes and cleaned up the mess with a quick _Scourgify_. "Now that you are here, could you tell me, where is the closest international floo-call connection?"

"Well the closest is in my apartment, which you are free to use. There is a public one at the post office, but it has been closed already. There's also one at Three Broomsticks, but the pub seemed quite busy tonight," Remus said blushing. He didn't seem to be able to act like a normal person around this handsome wizard, who obviously thought he was an idiot.

"Fine! I'll use yours since I really need to make the call today. Show me the way," Black said like he was doing Remus a favour instead of the other way round.

"It's the door behind you," Remus said and after Black moved away, he opened the door and led the man inside their small lobby and the stairs up to the apartment.

"The floo is over there." Remus pointed their fireplace. "There is some powder in the jar on the mantlepiece. I'll go upstairs so you can speak in private. Please call out when you are done."

His guest nodded and Remus climbed the stairs to the third floor where the bedrooms were. He could hear Black set a silencing charm on the bottom of the stairs and then nothing. He shrugged and went to his bedroom. It wasn't like he planned to eavesdrop his quest anyway.

Remus was just busying himself with rearranging his bookshelf, when he heard Black calling him from downstairs. He put the books away and walked downstairs, where Black was waiting.

"Are you done with your call?" Remus asked and continued when Black nodded. "Can I help you with anything else?" Remus asked, remembering his manners. However reluctant his guest seemed to be, he was still a guest and Remus' mother had taught him to be polite.

Being polite to Sirius Black proved to be more difficult than Remus had thought. Whatever he asked or offered, Black mostly shook his head or if he absolutely needed words, he grunted something. The man hadn't even said thank you for using his floo. Remus started to hope he would leave, but somehow his guest seemed reluctant to do that either.

At last Remus managed to show the man to the door and tried one last thing to end the visit in positive note: "If I may say, I have always enjoyed reading about your adventures. You appear to be very brave. I'd much rather sell your books than the rubbish that Lockhart writes, if you ever write any."

Finally Black offered a half smile and said: "Thank you for everything. I'll better go now and leave you to your evening."

After the door closed behind him, Sirius started to walk towards Hogwarts. He was thinking about asking them to arrange an international floo-connection in Hogwarts, if they wanted him to give more lectures. It was too much trouble to have to walk to the village to make a call and Gilderoy had been mad, he hadn't called sooner. He only managed to walk for a few meters when he realized that he had forgotten his jacket to the man's living room. He thought for a moment to just leave it there, but it was his favourite dragonhide jacket. He reluctantly turned around and knocked the door. The man probably hadn't even walked up the stairs, since the door immediately opened.

"Sorry. I forgot my jacket," Sirius said and stepped inside.

"Let me get that for you," the man replied and walked upstairs quickly returning with Sirius' jacket.

They stood in the small lobby and the man smiled shyly to Sirius. Sirius noticed that the man had the cutest dimple on his left cheek and he got an irresistible urge to kiss him. Without thinking, he did, surprising them both. The man froze for a moment, but then tentatively kissed him back. He was quite a good kisser for a small town bookshop owner and Sirius was quite enjoying himself, when they heard someone behind the door.

"Shit, Marlene!" The man said and jolted back.

He pushed Sirius behind a coat rack just before the door opened and a crying blonde rushed in and hugged the man.

"Oh Remus! Why wont you marry me? I bet you would be nice to me," the woman cried.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock. Once again he had acted before thinking and this time he almost got caught kissing someone else's boyfriend. One cute dimple was hardly a reason to get in trouble. He was lucky he didn't get punched. For Merlin's sake, he had only learnt the man's name just now, Remus.

"Try to calm down, I'll talk to you in a minute," Remus said and squeezed the woman a bit tighter. The woman sniffled and started to climb the stairs.

"I'll draw a bath. Be a dear and bring some wine," she said before disappearing.

"Sorry. I wouldn't have kissed you, if I knew you had a girlfriend," Sirius said emerging from his hiding place.

"Well, she isn't my girlfriend, just a room mate, but I still appreciate asking first. She is upset and I should go to her," the man said obviously expecting Sirius to leave.

"Yes, of course. I should go. Thank you for your help and sorry for the kiss," Sirius said hastily and left.

This time he was thinking about Remus on his way to Hogwarts.

***

Remus was tired. He had spent half the night comforting Marlene, who was beside herself after seeing Bertha with another woman. Marlene, however, seemed inexplicably chirpy and bright. She was sipping her coffee and reading Witch Weekly while Remus was inhaling his tea.

"Look at him. Isn't he dreamy. I think I'd go straight for a moment, if I had a chance to kiss those lips," Marlene sighed and showed Remus a full page picture of smiling Sirius Black.

"Ah, yes. He's quite something," Remus said, blushing on a thought that just yesterday he had been kissing those lips. It had been nice while it lasted, but there wasn't any hope of repeat performance. "Should I be worried, though? Yesterday you asked me to marry you and today you plan to go straight."

"No. I'm fine. I'm just upset and you wouldn't behave like that."

"Well, no. But I'm sure there are plenty of other people who wouldn't either. Some of them with the right bits. You'll just feel bad for a while and then go and find yourself a nice girlfriend. Not everyone is like she-who-must-not-be-named."

"I know. Meanwhile, I'll just need your tea and sympathy and spare bedroom for a little while longer."

"They are yours as long as you need."

***

It had been three days, and Remus just couldn't stop thinking about Sirius Black and the kiss. He realized it had been too long since he had been with anyone, because the kiss wasn't even that good. Who was he kidding, it really was that good. He longed to meet the man again, but he didn't even know how to reach him, even if he dared to try. Which he didn't. His condition made the situation even worse. Black was famous for hunting dark creatures like werewolves. He was a werewolf. He'd better stay away unless he wanted to find himself in a cage.

Remus and Dorcas were chatting in the empty bookshop, when flustered looking Marlene rushed into the shop. She stopped for a minute to stare at Dorcas.

"Did you need something?" Remus asked, when it looked like Marlene had forgotten, why she was there.

"Um... Yes! A letter!" she panted. "It came on Wednesday, but it was from a strange owl and I thought it was from Bertha, so I hid it, but I just realized it is for you. It might be important, so I brought it right down."

"I'll see what that's about. Thank you," Remus said, took the letter and walked into his office.

The letter was a short one: "Hi, If you would like to meet, I'm staying at Hogwarts until Saturday morning. Please send me an owl. Sirius Black."

Shit. It was already Friday afternoon and whatever Remus had tried to tell himself, he absolutely wanted to see Sirius again. He wrote a quick reply: "Hi, Just got your letter. If you have any time today, please let me know. Remus Lupin." and called his owl Meowl. When he watched his owl fly off, he stated to think that maybe it was a mistake. Nothing he could do, though, Remus shrugged. He was going back to the shop, but Marlene and Dorcas were discussing animatedly and he thought it good for Marlene to spend time with Dorcas, who was friendly and kind.

Remus busied himself with his correspondence with a German bookdealer. She had found a couple of rare books for his wealthier customers and a new book about werewolves for his personal collection. Remus had probably the vastest collection of werewolf literature in his private study in his attic. Of course not many people knew about his collection and even fewer that his interest wasn't purely academic.

He had expected that it might take time before Meowl found Black and when the owl returned with a letter, he thought that he hadn't even reached his destination. Remus took the letter and to his surprise, it wasn't the letter he sent. "Hi, please meet me at Hogwarts at 5 pm. SB."

"Merlin's beard!" Remus said to himself. He was going to meet Sirius Black again in two hours.

"The letter was an invitation for today. Could you close the shop today, since I should go?" Remus asked Dorcas when he had rushed to the shop.

"No problem," Dorcas smiled.

"I'm so sorry. This was all my fault that you need to rush there. I should stay here in case you need any help with the closing," Marlene said slyly and Dorcas smiled and nodded.

Remus rushed upstairs and immediately regretted his hasty actions. He didn't have to leave yet and now he didn't have anything to do. He absolutely refused to indulge in ridiculous 'What am I going to wear'-panic. This was _not_ a date. He did _not_ need to impress this man. He was going to act sensibly and read a book until he had to leave.

Half an hour later, Remus had pulled all of his clothes out of the closet and was pulling his hair out, because he had _nothing_ nice to wear. He didn't want to look like he'd tried too hard, but still wanted to look nice. Sirius Black was unbelievably handsome man and a damn good kisser and Remus had no idea why Black wanted to meet _him_ again.

When Remus was ready to go, it was nearly five, so he had to hurry to the meeting. He was worried how he was going to find Black in the enormous castle, but the front doors were open and when he stepped inside, a woman immediately approached him.

"Sorry, we're a little late. Where are you from?" she said.

"Huh?" Remus intelligently asked, but he was confused.

"Which magazine are you doing the interview for?"

Remus was still confused and planned to explain what he was doing there, but his thoughts were a mess. He looked around to clear his head, saw the quidditch pitch through the doors and said the first thing that popped into his head: "Seeker weekly."

"Lovely. You can wait here. Someone will call out when it's your turn," the woman said and left Remus alone in his confused state. Did Black think that he was a reporter who wanted an interview?

Remus started to get really nervous again, when someone called 'Seeker weekly' and he had to follow him hopefully to meet Black. They entered a room and Remus felt relieved to see Black. Unfortunately he wasn't alone.

"Mr Lupin is from Seeker weekly," his escort said and left Remus with Black and another man.

"Um... Hi. Mr Black. I guess I had some questions to you. As an interview," Remus started and Black smirked at his awkwardness. Remus was supposedly from a quidditch magazine, so he decided to ask about that. "Um... Do you enjoy quidditch?"

"Yes, I occasionally like to watch a game, but since I was homeschooled and my parents didn't allow us to play any sports, I have never really played myself," Sirius replied and Remus was frantically trying to figure out something to ask, since his planned question 'do you ever play yourself' had flown out of the window.

"That's interesting. Um... Do you have a favourite team?" Remus managed to come up with.

"Not really. I have a bit of a thing for underdogs, but I'm not partial to any team. In the world cup, I root for England," Sirius said. Luckily the strange man stepped out and gave Remus a break.

"I'm so sorry. Marlene thought the strange owl was from her ex and only noticed the letter was for me today. Then I came here and they thought I was here for an interview," Remus explained.

"Yes. I thought this was going to be over by now. I just wanted to meet you and make sure you weren't upset about the kiss."

"Oh. No, I'm not upset." Remus decided to pull some Gryffindor courage. "I'm only a bit upset that we got cut short."

"So you wouldn't mind to do it again sometime?" Black smirked and suddenly was standing a lot closer to Remus. Remus could feel the Gryffindor courage take it's leave, but managed to shake his head. It really looked like Black was going to kiss him again, when they heard the door open.

They quickly jumped apart and the other man returned.

"Do you enjoy broom rides?" Remus blurted and Black's smirk took a mischievous edge.

"Sure. I love nothing better than a good, long ride on a broom," Black replied and had the advocacy to wink. Remus felt himself turn into a tomato.

"Are you done with your questions," the other man suddenly asked and Remus jumped a bit on surprise.

"Almost done, yes," he stuttered.

"Okay. You'll have time for a one more question," the man said and left again.

"Busy tonight?" Remus asked, before his brain caught up with his words.

"Yes," Black replied just when the man returned with an actual journalist.

"Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you," Remus said before fleeing the room.

So, this was the end of my short encounter with Sirius Black, Remus thought, when the woman from earlier approached him.

"Please follow me to the next interview," she said.

"The next interview?" Remus had forgotten he was supposed to be a journalist.

"Yes. Kingsley Shacklebolt is our second quest lecturer," she explained and Remus tried to think where he had heard the name before.

When they entered a room with a handsome black man in auror robes, he remembered that Kingsley Shacklebolt was the head of auror department. James' boss, great. He was nervous about pretending to be a journalist in front of a stranger, but unlike Black, Shacklebolt was an enthusiastic quidditch fan, who also played himself. The fifteen minutes they spent together, went really well and Remus only hoped the auror wouldn't be too disappointed, when the interview didn't lead to an article.

Remus felt relieved when his career as a journalist was over, but then the woman came back and asked him to follow. He was sure his luck would make the next interviewee hate quidditch. Instead of a new room, he was led back to the room with Black.

"So, if I wasn't busy, would you like to spend some time with me tonight?" Black asked when they were left alone.

"Yes. Sure!" Remus said with a voice two octaves higher than usual. "Shit. Sorry. It's my cousin's birthday. We were supposed to have dinner at my friends' house."

"Okay. Sounds like fun. What kind of present should I bring them?"

"You want to come to my cousin's birthday with me?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"I'm sure it's fine. The food is going to be a surprise, since James might insist on cooking although he _really_ can't, so I suggest you don't come on empty stomach. There is going to be cake, though."

***

When Remus got home, he was still in awe about how his evening had turned out. He wrote a short note to James and sent it with Meowl. The owl flew through the quiet village and knocked on the window of a small yellow cottage with flowers on the window sills.

James Potter opened the window and wondered what Remus wanted from him, since they were going to meet in less than an hour.

"Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed after opening the letter.

"What is it?" Lily Potter asked.

"It's from Remus. You won't believe this!" he replied. "'James, I'm sorry it's last minute, but I'm going to bring a guest. For Merlin's sake, behave normally. R.' Remus Lupin is going to bring a date."

"It didn't say it's a date. It could be Marlene, if she feels like a party."

"If it was Marlene, he would have said Marlene. Believe me, it's a date. Why else would he ask us to behave?"

The conversation about Remus' love life was cut short by a smoke detecting spell alarming them and James rushed into the kitchen and was still trying to save his cooking when the doorbell rang. When he couldn't hear Lily getting it, he yelled towards the door, "It's open!" and heard someone coming in.

"Hi James. What's going on? Where's Lily?" Remus said, coming into kitchen.

"I'm having a minor food crisis. I don't know where Lily went. Where's your date?"

"Sirius is not a..." Remus started, but James snorted.

"You keep telling yourself that. I can't believe there is someone else called Sirius besides that famous hunter guy," James said and then his jaw fell to the floor when said famous hunter guy stepped into his kitchen.

"Hello, you must be James Potter. Sirius Black, pleasure to meet you," the guy said.

"Nice to meet you too." James replied with a smile and then stepped to the hall and shouted: "Lily! Remus and his date are here! Where are you?"

"I told him you are not my date". James could hear Remus whisper in the kitchen when he started to climb up the stairs.

"You keep telling yourself that," Black replied and James knew he was going to like the guy.

Lily rushed down the stairs towards him and James tried to whisper, "You cant believe, who is Remus' date," but Lily didn't listen.

"Blimey, you're like the spitting image of..." Lily started and James smirked.

"Lily, this is Sirius," Remus interrupted and James thought Lily managed to act cool pretty well, when she welcomed Black into their home.

Before they had time to discuss more, the doorbell rang again and James opened door to the birthday-girl. Lily was offering Remus and Black some wine. James decided it was funnier, if he didn't warn Mary of their guest and wasn't disappointed. When Mary saw Black, she squeaked degradingly.

"Please tell me, you are my birthday present!" Mary pleaded, before anyone had time to say anything.

"Hi Mary, this is Sirius Black. He is here as a guest. Sirius this is my cousin Mary. It's her birthday," Remus said while Sirius smirked.

"He is here with you?" Mary asked incredulously. "Wow cousin. Colour me impressed."

James really enjoyed Remus' obvious embarrassment. He thought that this wasn't what Remus had hoped, when he told them to behave normally. Except this was pretty normal for them and Remus should have known what to expect. Black seemed to be rather amused by their antics. James was glad about that. Although he liked to tease Remus, he wouldn't want them to chase off his first date in ages. He was pretty curious to know how exactly had Remus ended up with Black, since he had been avoiding dating since his unfortunate marriage.

"James! Is something burning again?" Lily distracted his thoughts.

Sirius watched the bespectacled man rush to the oven and chuckled when he threw a de-flaming charm towards his cooking. Remus' friends seemed delightfully peculiar and he expected a very fun evening with them. He was chatting with Lily when the doorbell rung again. Lily went to open and a short man with light brown hair followed her inside.

"Pete, this is Sirius, Remus' date. Sirius this is Peter. Now we are all here. I'll go and check if James managed to salvage anything for us to eat," Lily said and left Sirius with the new guy, who looked rather worried.

"So Sirius, that's a funny name. What brings you to Hogsmeade? You are not from here, are you?"

"Well, it's a family thing to name kids after celestial bodies. I'm here to give some guest lectures at Hogwarts, but normally I work in dark creature hunting and curse breaking and stuff."

"Oh, that's interesting. Like what kind of dark creatures?"

"Anything I'm hired to do. Dementors, boggarts, werewolves, vampires. Once I caught a yeti."

"You hunt werewolves for a living?" Peter seemed surprised.

"Yeah. It's not the most interesting job but it has to be done. They only cause trouble, if left unrestricted. We don't have that many in England any more, but Eastern Europe still has a lot of problems. Believe me, only place for a werewolf is a cage," Sirius explained when Peter looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, sure. Um... I should go... wish Mary happy birthday. It was nice to meet you," Peter said and left Sirius alone.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked behind him.

"Yeah. Your friends seem great. I'm glad you asked me on a date," Sirius replied with a grin.

"Not a date," Remus said like he had been telling that too many times.

"Should I be offended that you don't want to date me?"

"I like to think I can come up with a better first date than my cousins birthday with all of my mad friends."

"We'll have to arrange that," Sirius winked. "Could you show me the loo?"

When Remus came back alone, his friends surrounded him.

"Are you aware your date hunts werewolves for a living?" Peter asked same time as James asked: "How did you end up on a date with Sirius Black?" "I'm so glad you are dating again," Lily said and Mary just shouted: "Details!"

"Not a date," Remus tried, but it was drowned by Peter's: "Sirius Black? The guy who caught Fenrir Greyback? He said all werewolves belong in a cage!"

All of his friends stared at Remus like he had lost his mind. "I'm sure it's fine. I'm not going to tell him and it's not like I'm going to marry him. We just bumped into each other and he's interesting, so I wanted to spend some time with him. Could you please now drop it and act like normal people." His friends looked worried, but didn't say anything.

"By the way James, try not to mention my name to your boss, because he might recognize me as a quidditch journalist," Remus said as a distraction.

"Do I even want to ask?" James looked incredulous.

***

Remus was rather happy how the dinner was going, although the food was practically inedible. However, his friends had toned down the peculiarities, they were just chatting about regular things and laughing a lot. Sirius seemed to enjoy his time and eagerly took part in conversation. Luckily no-one brought up werewolves again, since his friends would not take any bashing and he really didn't need an argument about that. They were at the end of dessert and nothing embarrassing had happened.

"Sirius being here proofs that we are a lousy bunch of underachievers. In fact I'm going to give the last piece of cake to the one that is the most miserable of us all. Peter, would you like to start?" James said and Remus thought he should have expected something weird from his friends.

"Of course you think it's me!" Peter squealed. "Actually... I work at the Ministry in a job nobody finds relevant, me the least. I live with my mother and I'm a constant disappointment to her, because I still haven't found a nice witch and started to make her grand babies."

"Well, at least you have a career and a comfortable home. I just lost my live-in job due budget cuts and I can't even occupy my cousins spare bedroom, since he already has one pitiful lodger. So I'm trying to find a job while staying in my grandmother's basement. And everyone I have ever dated has turned out to be a major jerk, which is a proof of a dreadful taste," Mary topped him.

"But your family isn't insane like mine. Now my dreadful sister has married the most horrific man in England and my parents are over the moon since she's having a baby. I can't even drink on my sorrows because we are trying to get pregnant." Lily sniffed falsely when everyone else cheered. "And you try to be married to this one sober. I deserve more cake for that!"

"You are complaining for being married to this fine piece of man?" James asked pretending to be upset. "Look at Remus. Divorced. His business is constantly in trouble, because he gives away more books than sells. I guess he was once handsome, but now wears woolly jumpers and looks like he's fifty." Remus hoped that was the end of it, but James continued. "On top that all, he's never going to hear from Sirius again, when he hears Remus is (for a split second Remus was scared, but of course his friend wouldn't tell that) the president of the Hogsmeade Rune Riddle Association."

Everyone burst into laughter and Remus smiled awkwardly: "They are sort of a hobby of mine. At least I get the cake."

"What about me? Can't I try?"

Everyone looked disbelievingly at Sirius.

"You are going to have to give your best justification. It is delicious cake and I'm still hungry after James' cooking."

"You might think you have bad families, but no-one has as crazy as mine. They are in their own class. I haven't had a permanent home since I ran away from them, since my work is all travelling. My job is quite dangerous and not as glamorous as everyone thinks. The press is constantly following me and writing about me, often lies. Fame seems to attract all sort of lunatics and it seems to be impossible to find a nice boyfriend."

"Nice try Mr Gorgeous-Rich-Famous, we really feel sorry for you. Here is your cake Remus," James said, laughing, and gave Remus the last piece.

He took a large bite very demonstratively to show his victory.

"You should date Remus, though, he's really nice!" Mary interjected and Remus almost chocked on the cake.

"That's what I have been trying to tell him! But I guess I shouldn't go after someone who likes cake more than me. Or someone who likes rune riddles at all," Sirius stated, making Remus groan and everyone else laugh.

It was finally time to call it a night. Remus felt like everyone had had a little too much fun on his expense. Remus and Sirius were the first to leave and as soon as they closed the door behind them, cheerful screaming by several people could be heard through it.

"Sorry about that. I don't know why they always start screaming, when I leave," Remus tried to play it cool.

"No problem. Your friends seem really great," Sirius grinned.

"Yes. I'm glad you had the opportunity to bond with them over making fun of me," Remus said dryly.

"But they love you? It looked like you were all really close."

"Yes we are. I have known them since we were eleven, Mary even longer. She's the only blood relative I'm in contact with and they are my family now. Marlene too, but she had a horrible break-up and tends to stay at home right now."

"It's good that you have found yourself a family."

They walked around in the sleeping village. Remus offered a night cap at his place, but Sirius said he shouldn't come in. However, he did suggest they'd have that real first date on the next night. Remus felt flattered by Sirius' plan to stay for a couple of more days in Hogsmeade. Remus did start to feel a little uneasy by not telling Sirius about being a werewolf, if the other man wanted to date him, but he was afraid to tell it to a stranger. Besides, dating someone who already knew, hadn't gone at all better in the past so he silenced his conscience.

They walked past the Shrieking Shack, Remus' least favourite part of the town. Though it had been years since he came there to transform, it always brought back the memories of the horrendous and painful transformations he went through there.

"What is that place?" Sirius asked, sounding excited.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a local curiosity. They say it's haunted, but really it's just an old hovel that no-one feels like tearing down." Remus shrugged. "Should I walk you back to Hogwarts now?"

"No we should go investigate. It'll be an adventure!"

Remus tried his best to talk Sirius out of it, but the more he tried, the more excited Sirius seemed to get. First he tried to apparate in, but apparently the old anti-apparition spells professor Dumbledore set to prevent anyone entering, were still at place. Remus sighed and hoped Sirius would give up, but Sirius just grinned to the challenge and jumped over the fence. Remus reluctantly followed him.

It took them a while to find an entrance. Well, it took Sirius a while, Remus obviously knew how to get in, but he figured it would be suspicious, so he just stood there, watching Sirius work. Truthfully, it was quite fascinating. Sirius worked mostly with his hands, feeling the magic surrounding the house and only tried a few spells, when he found the hidden entrance spot.

"This feels like a let down after all the trouble you went through," Remus mumbled, when they got into the shack.

Suddenly Sirius was kissing him and damn it was a good kiss. Remus thought it was unfair for someone so perfect to also be a good kisser. Then Sirius deepened the kiss and he wasn't thinking anything.

"I hope that wasn't a let down," Sirius winked when they separated.

Remus was still standing on the spot, trying to breathe again, when Sirius had vigorously rummaged the whole room. Just watching him move around like a pixie in the sugar rush, made Remus feel faint.

"This place is so cool! I think a werewolf might have stayed here, but all the markings are old. Have you ever heard any noises during the full moon?"

"No, " Remus said. Technically it was even the truth. He had been way too busy screaming and howling his lungs out, to pay attention to the sounds he was making.

"Well, maybe it was before our time. I have never heard of a werewolf around this area. Would have been exciting, though. They'd probably give you an order of Merlin, if you caught a werewolf threatening all of the wizarding children in Britain."

Remus suddenly felt sick. "I'm actually feeling tired and I need to work tomorrow, so could we maybe leave?"

"Yes, of course. I'll walk you home."

"Are we still on tomorrow?" Sirius asked, when they got to Remus' door.

"Yes, sure."

"I'll owl you after I find a place to stay, since I won't be working at Hogwarts anymore."

***

Remus and Sirius met in front of the Three Broomsticks where Sirius was staying. They were both dressed as muggles like Remus had requested. Sirius looked amazing as always and Remus couldn't believe his luck.

Remus apparated them to Glasgow and started to explain the plan: "You seemed to enjoy your adventure in the Shrieking Shack last night, so I planned something similar. It's called an escape room and it's just a room they lock you in and you have to solve riddles to get out. We have done it sometimes and it's really fun. The catch is, it's a muggle thing and you can't use any magic. After, we will have dinner."

"That sounds great fun! I have never done any muggle activities before. Do we need a safe word?" Sirius winked, making Remus blush.

When they got to their destination, Sirius was excited like a puppy and it made Remus feel all warm and fuzzy. He had never met any grown-up's with this childlike enthusiasm for life and he felt kind of envious.

The guy working at the escape room explained the rules.

"You took me to a dungeon for our first date? You really weren't lying about those date planning skills," Sirius happily exclaimed winking again, making both Remus and the guy flushed. Remus wondered how he was going to make it through the night.

It took them a few minutes to get hang of things, but soon enough, they were laughing and joking, while solving the riddles and other tasks to get them out of the dungeon staged as a medieval torture chamber. Remus found Sirius to be way too interested in some of the props in there. With just two minutes to spare, they managed to open the final lock and exit the dungeon.

"We work really well together," Sirius said and gave Remus a hug, whispering into his ear: "Do you think they'd let us stay in there, if we say please?"

"Please don't tell me you have some kind of a torture kink," Remus whispered back.

"I'll try everything once." Sirius was now practically kissing his ear and Remus decided to retreat, since they were in public.

They walked to a casual muggle restaurant, with really good food, and sat into a corner booth next to each other. Their conversation flew easily while they ordered and waited for their food and Remus was really enjoying the evening.

"Tell me about your husband," Sirius said when they were finished with their appetizers.

"Who?"

"James mentioned you were married."

"Oh, yes. A wife, actually. I'm bi." Sirius didn't comment so Remus sighed and continued. "She was an auror like James. She was a couple of years younger, but quickly became friends with all of us, when she was partnered with James. We were friends for a couple of years before we started dating and after two years she wanted to get married. That only lasted for three months. She moved to Argentina and none of us has heard from her since."

"Did you love her?" Sirius asked looking curious.

"I did."

"Did she love you?"

"Not enough." Remus smiled sadly. He still didn't like to talk about it.

"Why did she leave?"

"I might tell you later, but can we change the subject now? Have you ever been married?"

"Of course. I have never been married. I don't think I have ever been in love either. This job isn't really easy on relationships and I seem to be attracting all sorts of bellends."

"But you are still young and have time to find someone."

They changed into lighter topics while eating the main course. Just before they were done, a group of men was seated to a nearby table. Remus only noticed them, because they were already drunk and he recognized at least one of them from Hogwarts. He had not expected to run into wizards yet alone Slytherins in a muggle restaurant.

Remus and Sirius were chatting about books over their dessert, when something from the other table caught Remus' ear.

"My son is at Hogwarts and he wrote to us that the blood traitor Black had given them a guest lecture. The school has really sunken down these days," the blonde Slytherin, Remus vaguely remembered being a couple of years ahead of him, said.

"Really? I heard he hasn't actually done any of the stuff he says he has, but he's just taking credit of what other witches and wizards have done," one of the other man said.

"The prophet reported he was a bloody cocksucker too," a nasty looking man with creepy moustache added.

The men kept loudly commenting on Sirius and what they had heard of him. Remus felt embarrassed, but Sirius only looked slightly amused.

They were just leaving when they heard loud voice from the next table: "I can't believe they'd let that kind of pervert around children. I think that sort of thing is disgusting and all of them should be thrown into Azkaban!"

Remus had had enough. He just couldn't stand bullies or bigots and these idiots were both.

"Excuse me. I'm really sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help but hearing your discussion, since you are shouting in a full restaurant. A muggle one, mind I remind you. You really should keep your voices down to not break the statue of secrecy and since no-one wants to hear your disgusting opinions on other people's private lives. I dare say Mr Black is probably a lot better wizard than any of you and you shouldn't spread lies of him," Remus said quietly enough that the muggles around them couldn't hear him.

"What are you, his dad?" one of the wizards snorted.

"Actually my dad would rather share your thoughts on the matter. Besides, everyone would be offended by your insinuation that someone this kind and caring could sprout from the Black family," Sirius stated with a dangerous smile and the men gawked at him. Remus started to fear the moment one of them found their vocal chords again, but Sirius wasn't done.

"You may call me a pervert as much as you like, but it isn't me, who has been talking about a stranger's sex life in a full restaurant. Now that you are asking, I'm quite satisfied enough, so I don't need to think about the weird stuff you might come up with your wives, girlfriends..." He gave a long look to the moustached man, "or hands."

The men were getting out of their dumbfounded state and Remus hoped they were leaving.

"Now I have more pleasant plans for the rest of the evening. Enjoy your dinner, the tiramisu is to die for," Sirius said, flashed a smile and walked away.

Before following, Remus had to correct something: "He's wrong you know. The chocolate cake is even better."

Outside Sirius asked what Remus had said to them and burst into laughter, when told. "Of course. Not even bigoted assholes should get wrong information about the dessert selection."

Remus smiled sheepishly. "We should get going, before they decide to attack us in the middle of a muggle area."

"They are all bark, no bite. Although, not much bark either, when confronted," Sirius smirked, but offered his arm and Remus apparated them to the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"Did you know those guys?" Remus asked, when they started to walk towards the center.

"Not really, but I know the type. Though I think the blonde one is married to my cousin. Maybe I shouldn't have done that with you there."

"It's okay. Maybe next time, they'll think how they speak of others. I'm just sorry they put a sour note to the end of our date."

"It doesn't have to be the end. Do you want to come up?" Sirius said, just as they reached the Three Broomsticks.

Remus thought about it. He really wanted to go, but he knew it was the perfect opportunity to reveal his lycanthropy and it might ruin anything there might be between them. He also knew it wouldn't become any easier later. Maybe Sirius wouldn't react badly, since he seemed so open minded about other things.

"It might be a bad idea, but yes. I need to tell you something anyhow," Remus sighed and Sirius grinned.

"I love bad ideas."

They snuck up to the rooms without attracting any attention. Sirius opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Remus walked behind him just to see a very real, very naked Gilderoy Lockhart laying on the bed.

"Surprise!" he drawled in a tone Remus thought was meant to be seductive, but made Remus feel like he needed a shower.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, clearly surprised.

"Honeyyy, that's no way to greet your boyfriend. You said you weren't coming home, so I came here to see you. I missed you, sugar. Now give me a kiss."

Lockhart sit up and finally seemed to notice Remus, who was just standing behind Sirius totally dumbfounded.

"Who is this and is he up for a threesome?" Lockhart said and looked at Remus from head to toe in a way that made his skin itch. Bellends indeed. He really, really needed that shower.

Suddenly Remus realized the situation. Sirius had brought Remus to his hotel room and now his boyfriend was there. Remus needed to get out of there, before he got hexed. Luckily years of customer service had taught him how to deal with assholes, so he pulled his most charming 'I hate you, but you are still a customer'-smile and said: "Room service. What did you gentlemen wish to order?"

"If that threesome is off the table, I'll have a firewhisky," Lockhart said and pouted. Remus couldn't believe there was a still naked, grown man, who behaved like a teen-aged girl.

"Make that a bottle," Sirius said grimly. Remus hoped he felt even a little bad for trying to cheat his boyfriend with Remus, even though said boyfriend was the most ridiculous man in England.

"I'll bring the order right up," Remus said and walked out of the room.

He rushed downstairs to the bar and was happy to see his friend behind the counter.

"Hi Rose! Could you give me a bottle of your most expensive firewhisky, put it on a tab for room 14 and not ask any questions. Please?"

"Okay, but I'll charge it from you, if the customer refuses to pay for it," Rose smiled and gave him a bottle.

"Thanks dear. Trust me, he'll pay," Remus smirked and hurried back towards the room.

The door opened as soon as he knocked. Sirius was standing behind it and mouthed "I'm sorry".

"Here is your firewhisky. Have a pleasant evening, sir," Remus said loud and clear before turning away.

Sirius stood at the door with the bottle in his hand and stared at Remus walking away. When he disappeared behind the corner, Sirius finally caught up, what was happening.

"What the fuck are you doing here? We broke up!" he yelled at Gilderoy.

"You think, you can just break up with _me_? I'll let you know when we are over. Now get naked and come here," the prick said, finally loosing the weird drawl he used with Remus.

"Well you'd better say we are over right now, since I'm done with your bullshit!"

"So you can go after that wet rag? He's really not your type."

Sirius lost his composure for a moment when Remus was mentioned. "What do you know about my type?"

"He looked terrified when I proposed a threesome. Clearly not someone you'd go for."

"That's it. You need to get dressed and get the fuck out of here!"

"I think I want that firewhisky first. Your lover boy clearly has an expensive taste. Another sign you two would never work out."

Sirius was so mad, he had reached the certain level of calmness. He slowly opened the bottle, poured a generous serving into a glass, walked to the idiot smirking at him and threw the liquid on his face.

"Best glass of firewhisky ever. Now you may go," he said coldly.

Lockhart, who was basically a coward under all the bravado, stepped away and started to gather his things.

"You'll come crawling back to me and we'll see, if I forgive you," he whined in unusually high pitched voice.

"Wouldn't hold my breath," Sirius replied, before Lockhart disapparated with a pop.

Sirius sank on the armchair and laid his head on his hands. He was glad he had gotten rid of that wanker, but he figured he had completely blew his chance with Remus. They had had such a wonderful evening and he had felt something unfamiliar. Now he was sitting in a sad hotel room alone with a hundred galleon whisky bottle.

He pondered for a while, if he should write a letter to Remus to explain, but decided not to. Remus was rightfully mad and Sirius didn't want to upset him further. It probably wouldn't have worked out anyhow. He should just focus on his career and stop dating altogether. Then he at least wouldn't end up with another Lockhart.

He had a very good bottle of firewhisky at hand and nothing better to do, so he opened the bottle and poured a glass.

***

Remus couldn't believe he had been such a fool. How could he ever think that Sirius was actually interested in him? He should have known it was just... Remus didn't really know what it had been. Some fun while Sirius had to be apart from his boyfriend? Some fucked up scheme where Lockhart meant to appear all along? Why did Sirius insist they'd go on a date, when Remus was happy to spend time with him as friends? He just didn't get people.

"How did it go?" Marlene asked, when she came downstairs.

Remus just groaned.

"That well?"

"Actually I thought it was going really well and then he asked me to his hotel room and I thought it would be a good opportunity to ask if he was dating me seriously and then tell him about my lycanthropy, but then I got distracted by his naked boyfriend on the bed."

"That kind of sucks. At least you got to see Lockhart naked. I bet many people would appreciate that," she shrugged.

"How the fuck did you know it was Lockhart?" Remus shouted.

"Wait. You didn't know he has a boyfriend?" Marlene asked, looking confused.

"Do you think I would have gone on a date with him, if I did?"

"I don't know. How did you not know about it? It has been all over Prophet for months."

"So my life is ruined because I don't read the gossip pages in Daily Prophet."

"I'm sorry. I would have told you, but I seriously thought you knew," Marlene said softly.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have thought he liked me anyhow. I'll just go to bed now."

***

It was a month after his unfortunate encounter with Sirius Black and Remus had found out every single one of his friends had known about the boyfriend and somehow had thought that Remus knew, but didn't care. In what universe would he knowingly go on a date with someone else's boyfriend? Just for future reference, in no universe. Inserting yourself in someone else's relationship was a bad idea in every level.

Remus wasn't exactly eager, when James suggested he would arrange a blind date with someone he knew from work, but James insisted. They would just have a casual dinner with James and Lily at their place, so Remus thought it wouldn't be too bad and reluctantly agreed.

He came to regret it before they started eating. The woman seemed nice and normal for about five minutes. Then James had to rush into the kitchen to save his cooking.

"I can't believe that he asked me on a dinner, if he can't even cook. Who would do that? I had an ex that was a professional chef and decided I would never date a man that can't cook." She stared Remus expectantly.

"Oh, I'm no professional but I can cook well enough," Remus shrugged.

"I guess that's something. It's most important for a man to be able to treat his lady."

"James has some other redeeming qualities," Lily said little tensely. "Is there any other requirements we should know about."

Remus looked at her angrily and the woman draw a long breath, like she was starting a lecture. "In addition to those a man needs to be tall, at least half foot taller than me, and slim. I could never date a fatty. You don't have anything to worry about." Remus thought he had nothing to worry about, because he never wanted to meet this woman again. "He also needs to have a respectable job that pays well enough so he can provide for a family. A man should be capable with his hands and have his own life, but not too much. He should be proficient wizard from a good family. Also he should be faithful and only interested in women in general and me in particular." Lily, Remus and James, who had appeared in the middle of her rant, looked at her perplexed. "I once dated a bisexual and he cheated on me with a man. I'll never date another bisexual."

"Just so you know, your ex didn't cheat, because he was bisexual. He was just an ass like all the other cheaters no matter their sexuality. But I'm glad this came up so early. I'm bi and I don't meet all of your other requirements. Since this date isn't going anywhere and the food sucks, maybe you should just leave," Remus said with a fake smile.

"Fine! I don't even know why I agreed on this date," she said and stormed out.

"Oh, we do have something in common. What the hell James? You wanted me to date her?"

"She seemed normal at work," James said sheepishly. "Do you want to eat? We have cake."

***

The second date Peter set him up for, was even worse. He walked into James' and Lily's lobby a little late.

"I'm sorry I'm late. There was some hassle in the bookshop," Remus said.

"No problem. Peter and Walden just got here too. Come and say hi," Lily walked to their living room.

Remus took one look at the moustached man who started saying: "Hey, weren't you at the..."

"No! Just, no!" Remus interjected and walked out of the door.

***

The third and last blind date Remus was going to agree on, was with someone Lily knew from work. Remus had to admit, he trusted Lily a lot more than James or Peter.

The man, Gideon, was a smiling redhead and Remus liked him instantly. They were joking about James' cooking and chatting about their lives.

"Why do you cook if you can't make anything edible?" Gideon asked James. Remus obviously knew the answer, but new people never asked about it.

"I'm an auror, so I see some bad things at work. It relaxes me to spend time on something simple, I can do with my hands. Unfortunately food just doesn't like me. Also Lily spends all her days brewing potions, so she shouldn't have to spend her nights cooking," James explained.

"James does well enough in baking and simple meals, but whenever we have guests, he gets too excited and tries something way too complicated," Lily added with a fond smile.

They had good time and it felt more like an evening with old friends than a first date. Remus could see them spending more time together and Gideon fitting well in their group of friends.

They kissed briefly at the door before Gideon left. It was a nice, soft kiss. There was no fireworks, but fireworks had never worked for long, so maybe this was exactly what he needed.

"I hope that we can meet again sometime."

"I'd like that."

Gideon apparated away and Remus went back inside. He sighed and sat on the sofa.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"I liked him."

"But?"

"But I don't know, if I can do this anymore. I will fall for him, he doesn't seem like the type who leaves immediately, but he will and I'll be heartbroken. It just doesn't feel worth it anymore. I'm happy with my life and don't want to waste time looking for something that doesn't exist. No-one want's a relationship with a werewolf."

"Oh Remus, you shouldn't give up. You are going to meet someone awesome," Lily said, but looked sad.

"I used to think so too, but not anymore. Of course being a werewolf makes things a million times harder, but you don't even know how lucky you were to find each other at school. Not all of us can marry our first love and live happily ever after."

"I'm sorry," James said.

"Merlin, I didn't mean that." He had known from the beginning that his crush on James was going to remain unrequited. "I bet that in twenty years I'll still be sitting here, not wanting to return to an empty home."

"Do you want to stay the night?"

***

The next morning Remus woke up in the Potters' spare bedroom. He started to cook breakfast and the scent of frying eggs and bacon soon brought yawning Lily and James into the kitchen. They ate in silence, too tired to have a discussion, but Remus longed for someone to share these peaceful everyday moments with.

James and Lily flooed to work, but Remus decided to walk through the village, since it was a sunny morning and he still had time, before the opening time.

He went straight to his shop and left the door open, though it was still early. He sat in his office, writing a letter, when he heard a noise from the shop. Remus immediately went to see if it was Dorcas or an early customer. To his great surprise, Sirius was standing next to the counter, looking very upset.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go."

Remus thought about sending him away, because he really couldn't handle this today.

"Do you want to go to my home. I have to stay here until Dorcas arrives, but you could have tea or a bath to calm down," Remus offered and Sirius nodded, so Remus let him through the door to his lobby and explained where everything was.

He didn't have long to wonder, what had brought Sirius to his shop, before Dorcas appeared. She was smiling, so Remus assumed her date with Marlene had gone well.

"We had great time together. Though, you should let Marls pretend she didn't just arrive five minutes ago, if she so wishes," Dorcas winked.

"Shit, she's home? I actually had a surprise guest this morning, so I should go check she hasn't hexed him. Do you mind working alone today?"

Remus rushed up to their apartment and found Marlene alone in the kitchen. He sighed from relief, since he thought Marlene hadn't seen Sirius yet.

"Um, hi!" he panted awkwardly.

"Good morning!" Marlene grinned. "Were you aware that there is one Sirius Black in our bathtub?"

"Yes. He suddenly appeared in the shop like half an hour ago," Remus explained.

"So you wanted to get him naked immediately?"

"I have been at the shop the whole time. The only one who seems to have seen him naked is you."

"Oh yes. Luckily for you, I just came home from my extremely beautiful and amazing girlfriend," Marlene smirked.

"Yes. Everything that stops you from harassing our houseguests, is a true blessing."

"Who is harassing me?" Sirius had came into the kitchen without them noticing.

"No-one. But only, because Marlene has a girlfriend."

"What about you?"

"I try my hardest, not to harass people whether I have a girlfriend or not." Remus guessed it wasn't really what Sirius had asked, but he didn't want to start there.

"I don't think we have met. Marlene McKinnon, Remus' room-mate." Sirius introduced himself and they shook hands, like Marlene hadn't just walked in on Sirius having a bath. "I should go to work. I'm meeting Dorcas tonight, if she isn't to exhausted after her boss skipping work."

"I'm sure she can manage. Have a good day," Remus said and they listened Marlene to floo away.

"Should you be at work?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"No, it's okay. There really isn't work for two most days. She just needed a job so I hired her." Sirius looked confused, so Remus explained. "The shop was a graduation present from James' parents and I'm running it for them. They are wealthy, so it doesn't matter if I'm making profit or not. Wait. This isn't what we were supposed to talk about. Why are you here?"

"Yes, that. I reckon you haven't read the Prophet today?" Remus shook his head. "Today's scoop is that someone dug out a photo where teen-aged Sirius Black is having dinner with Fenrir Greyback. They write that my whole career is a sham and I'm really a werewolf supporter. Like anyone would support those monsters. It was like fifteen years ago and I have been very public about my separation from my family and their beliefs, but suddenly it's important, who my parents were friends with. Show me a teenager who has any control over who their parents spend time with! Reporters were trying to sneak into my hotel room and owls have been flying in the whole morning with howlers and hate mail. I just freaked out and apparated into the first place that came to mind. I'm sorry. I'll leave if you want me to."

"You can stay. Do you want some breakfast?" Remus wasn't exactly sure, why he let Sirius stay, but he just didn't feel like kicking him out, when Sirius was so upset. Or he was an idiot. Clearly Sirius wasn't going to respond well on him being a werewolf.

Remus was glad, when Sirius accepted his offer, so he could do something else than sit and look at Sirius.

"How's Lockhart?" Remus dared to ask when his back was turned.

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry about it too. I swear I had told him we were over before I went out with you, but the dramatic bastard he is, he had to arrive to ruin things. I yelled at him, threw a glass of very expensive firewhisky on his face and haven't seen him since. I'm sorry he was mean to you and he ruined what might have happened."

So Sirius was sorry they hadn't slept together, but not sorry enough to write and explain, Remus thought, but didn't say anything. For a while the fizzing of the bacon was the only sound in his small kitchen. Apparently Sirius' thoughts were travelling the same direction.

"I have dated guys like him since the beginning and then there's you. A nice and normal guy with regular life. I was sure I was going to spoil it, so I guess it was just easier to blame him than give myself a chance to mess up. My life is kind of insane, I mean look at it. The press is writing horrible things because I once shared a table with a fucking werewolf and my career might be over."

"I understand." And Remus really did understand they could never be together, since it would ruin Sirius' life. "Just don't think about it now. I'm sure they'll forget it soon enough and you can go back to being brave and heroic."

Sirius smiled and looked a bit happier. Remus started to serve him breakfast and almost dropped the frying pan, when Sirius asked: "How about you and love?"

"You know, as a small town bookshop keeper who, how did James say it, wears woolly jumpers and looks like he's fifty, I have to repel suitors with a stick whenever I leave the house," Remus joked.

"Anyone who was spared from the stick?"

"No. All the good one's seem to be taken. When you end up on a blind date with a homophobic man, it starts to look like you have missed your chance."

Sirius looked at him questioningly, but Remus didn't elaborate. Instead he changed the subject by asking what Sirius wanted to do for the day.

They didn't do much. Sirius was going to help someone with a kelpie problem later, so they did some half-hearted research while chatting about anything and everything. They cooked their meals together and despite everything, Remus found himself hoping that he could have Sirius gleefully dance around the kitchen forever.

Remus spent the evening like most evenings, reading in front of the fireplace. This time Sirius sprawled next to him looking like he did that all the time. Remus read the book in soft voice and Sirius listened with his eyes closed, looking more peaceful than Remus had ever seen him. Remus accidentally brushed Sirius' hair when he switched positions and froze, but Sirius leaned into the touch and practically purred. Remus decided to let himself believe this was his life for just a moment and started to play with Sirius' silky locks with his free hand.

"Today was perfect," Sirius sighed, when Remus paused to turn page. 

***

Remus couldn't remember the last time he went to bed, well sofa, this happy. He was half asleep, when he heard Sirius approaching and started to freak out. He wasn't ready to have any serious conversations in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here?"

"Marlene? What are you doing here?"

"Dorcas has an early morning, so I came home. Why are you sleeping on the sofa?"

"You have my guest room, so I gave Sirius mine."

"So you have a hot guy that you are practically in love with in your bed and you are here?"

"I'm not in love with him. He's a friend and he's upset," Remus said sternly.

"You keep telling yourself that," Marlene smirked, but luckily left Remus alone.

Unfortunately that didn't last for long.

"I think he's in there waiting for you to make a move," Marlene whispered.

"Go to bed, Marlene."

He was just falling asleep, when he heard Marlene return again.

"What now? Can't you just let me sleep?" Remus asked irritably.

"Sorry, I'll just go," voice that didn't belong to Marlene, replied.

"Please don't. I thought you were someone else. Marlene. I'm glad you're not."

Remus got up from the sofa and approached Sirius. They were standing really close, waiting. The dark of the night made everything feel like a dream, where reality didn't matter. It was just two men, seconds away from a kiss. They took a deep breath at the same time and then Remus couldn't tell who kissed whom.

Remus lost himself into the heat of the kiss that still felt like he was dreaming. Sirius tugging the hem of his pyjama shirt, returned him to reality. No way they could go any further without Sirius detecting his condition and this was not the way Remus wanted to tell him. They needed to have a conversation and he wanted to be fully awake for that conversation. He pulled back before his resolution shuttered with Sirius' kisses.

"Sorry I can't," Remus said and a flash of hurt was evident on Sirius' face. "I want to, but there are things we need to discuss first and now isn't the right time. You're upset and I'm tired and this is kind of a big thing."

"Fine, but we are going to get back to this," Sirius said and after a last lingering kiss, walked up the stairs to Remus' bedroom.

***

In the morning, they were having breakfast with Marlene and chatting about all sort of nonsense. Sirius didn't seem upset about the night and Remus felt happy. As soon as Marlene would leave for work, they could really talk.

"No way Iguanas are muggle pets. They are highly magical and quite dangerous," Sirius insisted.

"Muggles indeed have them as pets. Other lizards too. I have a muggle guide of lizards in my shop, if you don't believe me," Remus objected.

"Show me," Sirius said, slurped the rest of his coffee and went towards the stairs. Remus followed him down.

Just when they reached the lobby, the doorbell rung. Remus thought it would be Dorcas, who had came early to open the shop and needed something, so he didn't think twice opening the door. Instead of Dorcas there were reporters, at least a dozen, who were all taking pictures of him and Sirius, still clad in pyjamas, and asking questions.

"Mr Black, were you aware that Remus Lupin is rumored to be a werewolf?" a blonde witch with curly hair asked really loud before Remus slammed the door shut.

Sirius ran upstairs and Remus followed. Marlene was not in the kitchen and Remus just hoped that she had apparated to work.

"Are you a fucking werewolf?" Sirius shouted angrily.

This wasn't the way Remus wanted Sirius to find out either, but he nodded anyway.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I came here to escape the rumours of my family knowing a werewolf twenty years ago and now they think I slept with an other werewolf. For Merlin's sake, I have a boyfriend!" Sirius yelled.

"You do?" Remus couldn't believe Sirius kissed him again while he had a boyfriend.

"Not really, but they don't know that. Now those pictures are going to be all wizarding magazines in the world! Everyone is going to think I have some kind of werewolf kink and my career will be over. I should throw you in a cage!"

"I'm sorry, but could you please just calm down. They can't verify my condition, so it isn't a big deal and they are going to forget about it soon enough," Remus tried to reason, but Sirius seemed to turn even angrier.

"You can calm down! You are insane if you think they are ever going to forget I supposedly slept with a fucking werewolf. Is this why you didn't sleep with me last night? Dear Merlin, I almost slept with you. That's so disgusting. And I have kissed you several times!" Sirius looked repulsed by the idea.

Remus was starting to get angry too: "You can't catch lycanthropy trough kissing! I would never have slept with you without telling you first. Can you really blame me for not telling, after this reaction?"

"I know how lycanthropy is transmitted, but you are still a horrendous monster!"

Remus wasn't going to accept being called a monster. "Fine! My father angered Fenrir Greyback when I was just a kid and he decided to revenge by attacking me. I have dealt with this since I was five years old and never hurt anyone. As a kid I transformed in my home's basement, at Hogwarts and after moving to Hogsmeade I used the shrieking shack and since wolfsbane was invented, Lily has been brewing that for me every full moon." Sirius looked surprised about that. "Yes, all of my friends know, and they don't care, because they are nice people and they know me. I ended up in a crappy situation, but decided not to let that hold me down. I try to be the best person I possibly can. If this one thing I have no control over, makes me a monster in your eyes, then so be it. Now get the fuck out of my home!"

For a moment, Sirius looked like he wanted to say something, but then just rushed upstairs. Remus hoped he would get his things and apparate away. He wanted to cry and scream and throw things, but wouldn't show Sirius how upset he was. He listened closely and after a few minutes of rumbling there was a loud pop of apparition. Remus sank on the sofa and let the tears fall.

***

"What happened? Where is Sirius?" Marlene asked when she apparated back. Remus was still sitting on the couch in his pyjamas with red and puffy eyes.

"He's gone. For good this time," Remus sighed. "Somehow the press found out he was here and came knocking on our door and asked Sirius what he thought about me being a rumored werewolf. He did not take it well."

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I was at the pub last night with some friends and we were so excited about him coming back for you. Someone must have overheard us and now it's ruined," Marlene looked like she was going to cry.

"It's not your fault. I wish I had the opportunity to tell him myself, but he was super angry about me being a werewolf. I don't think there could have been another outcome."

"I'm still sorry. Are you sure it's over?"

"He called me a horrendous monster."

"Oh, no he didn't!" Remus nodded. "You know it isn't true at all. You are the nicest and kindest person that I have ever met and if he can't see that, he doesn't deserve you," Marlene said and pulled Remus into a hug.

"I'm going to be fine. It's not like we were even properly dating and it was kind of expected considering his work," Remus tried to smile. "I think I'll go upstairs to do some research, so the whole Sunday isn't wasted on moping."

Remus loved Marlene, but he just didn't bare her company at that moment so he climbed two stairs to his study in the attic. He wasn't up to research, though, so he just pulled Sense and Sensibility from a shelf and curled on his armchair to read.

Soon enough there was a knock on the window and strange black owl was waiting for him to open it. Remus hoped it wouldn't be anything unpleasant, since he really wasn't up for any more trouble. The note was very short and Remus felt like throwing it away before reading it, but his curiosity won. What could Sirius possibly want from him. "Remus, I'm sorry how things turned out. Don't worry, I won't reveal your secret. S." The note really didn't make him feel any better. The vague apology didn't imply that Sirius was sorry for his actions at all. Since he had said his career would be tainted by attachment to another werewolf, the second part really didn't speak for him either.

Remus was still staring at the letter, when there was a knock on the door.

"Rem, may I come in? Marls told me what happened," James said.

"Yes."

Remus had decided to be strong in front of his friends, but when James came in and gave him a warm hug, he immediately started to sob again. "James, I really liked him. Why do I have to be like this?"

"You are absolutely perfect and I love you. One day someone great will see that."

"Why don't you love me enough?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. Is it better if I go?" James asked, looking worried.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. Just feeling sorry for myself. You and Lily are perfect for each other and me finding someone was always a long shot."

"That's not true," James claimed and paused to think. "But let's make a deal, if you haven't found anyone by the time you turn forty, we'll make a half platonic trouple."

"I don't think that's a thing."

"It absolutely should be. You could help us with chores and watch our kids and teach them everything they need to know."

"So you want a house elf?" Remus asked with a small smile.

"You are a lot bigger than a house elf."

"Thanks," Remus said and chuckled a little. "Thank you for cheering me up."

"Any time. Except I really should be at work right now. I could come back tonight, if you want to talk?"

"Go to work and come back when you have time. I'm just going to mope around in here for a while."

***

Nine months later:

_My life has returned back to normal. Work has been good and the bookshop is doing well. Dorcas is still working with me, she is still dating Marlene and it looks like I might soon get my home back to myself. I'm spending a lot of time with my friends and everyone is happy. Lily revealed she had had a secret side project to improve the wolfsbane potion. That made my transformations even easier and the delivery of the potion to all werewolves possible. She had even made it taste better. I have made my peace with the fact that I won't find a partner and stopped trying. I have my friends and James' parents and they are the only people I need in my life._

"I would like to raise a toast for Rose Rosmerta, who has managed to make the Three Broomsticks the most esteemed restaurant in Hogsmeade and all wizarding Britain in just a year. Wizards, witches and other magical beings from all over the country come here to seek delicious food, excellent drinks and warm atmosphere. I am happy for your success and thrilled to be able to call you a friend. To Rose and the Three Broomsticks!"

Everyone around the large table raised their glasses for the success of their friend. Remus looked at the smiling faces of Rose, Peter, Mary, James and Lily, Dorcas and Marlene, and thought this was his family and he was so lucky to have them all.

"Oh James! That was lovely, but let's not make this all about me. I want to hear everyone else's good news too. Dorcas," Rose said and smiled to her friend.

"Well, we weren't going to say anything today, but since you insisted, Marlene and I just got engaged and we are looking for a house together!" Dorcas said and the happy couple beamed at everyone.

After the cheering and congratulations died down, it was Peter's turn to make an announcement.

"I actually just found out that the completely useless department that I work for, is going to be shut down, and I got a transfer to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm quite enthusiastic to work there and maybe I can have some positive influence there," Peter told proudly and everyone was excited for him.

Mary told she didn't have any big news yet, but they were expecting a new thestral to be born in a few days. She was very excited, because it was the first foal to be born, since she started working at the preserve.

"James and I have some great news. I'm four months pregnant. We're going to have a baby!" Lily announced.

"Congratulations! You're going to be amazing parents!" Remus shouted over everyone else's cheers.

"Remus, you will be the godfather, right?" James grinned.

"I'd be honoured," Remus said with all his heart.

Everyone was very excited about the coming baby and for a while Remus thought they were going to forget he was yet to make an announcement. After all the baby-talk, his friends turned to look at him expectantly. Remus sighed.

"I obviously don't have anything as splendid to tell as you all, but I guess I wanted to say something. I know I have been a bit gloomy for a while, but that is over and I'm happy with my life now. I couldn't hope for a better family than all of you and baby Potter, when they arrive, and I'm grateful to have you in my life," Remus said, but no-one reacted. "That was it. When are you planning to have the wedding?"

***

Later that evening, when everyone was considerably more drunk, Remus and James sat by the window, looking at everyone dancing.

"So you are over you-know-who?" James asked.

"You can call him by his name and yes I am. It wasn't really even something to get over, since I actually spent less than 48 hours with him, so it was mostly pining and heartache. But all of it is over now."

"Are you sure? Like you wouldn't care at all, if I told you, he is lecturing at Hogwarts again," James said, looking worried.

"No he isn't," Remus sighed and buried his face into his hands.

James slid a copy of the Prophet in front of him. There was an article about Sirius indeed lecturing at Hogwarts. Remus really couldn't handle that piece of information, so he read on and found out Sirius had gotten an order of Merlin recently.

"Maybe you should go and talk to him. To get some closure," James suggested quietly.

"He called me a monster. How much more closure can you have? It's over and I have forgotten all about it."

James looked at him sadly, squeezed his hand and left to dance with Lily.

"Shit!"

***

Whatever Remus had said, the next day he found himself walking towards Hogwarts. Of course he wasn't going to search for Sirius. It just had been a while he had taken a stroll towards the castle and he needed to stretch his legs and get some air after sitting the morning in his study. It became harder to convince there wasn't any purpose, after he walked through the open gates of Hogwarts. His brain told him to turn back, before anyone saw him, but his feet kept moving forward. They should keep the gates closed anyhow, if they didn't want people to wander to the grounds.

"Can I help you with anything?" a very stern voice asked behind Remus and he jumped around.

"Professor McGonagall!" he exclaimed, surprised to see his favourite teacher.

"Remus Lupin? It has been a while. You shouldn't be here," she frowned.

"Oh, yes I know. I was just... Nothing. I was in my thoughts and didn't notice how far I walked," Remus said sheepishly. Minerva McGonagall was happy to see, she was still able to read her former student like an open book.

"For someone with a rather formidable secret you were always a terrible liar. What do you want?" she asked, though she already had a pretty good idea.

She gave Remus the look that had made him squirm all through his school years and he didn't bare it much better now.

"I was just wondering, if Sirius Black maybe was here?"

No surprise there. After Remus' last visit to Hogwarts, the few articles about him and Mr Black and Mr Black's odd behaviour on this visit, she had been expecting a visit from her favourite student. That didn't mean she would make it easy for him.

"I can't give you that information."

"Of course. I'm sorry. I'll just go," Remus said looking defeated and she felt sorry for him. "If he's here, could you maybe mention I stopped by?"

These young men couldn't do anything by themselves. All they needed was some courage, but here was Remus turning back from the first obstacle and Mr Black wasn't any better, taking that parcel for a walk towards Hogsmeade every single night of his visit. Although, she had to admit that life probably hadn't make it easy for the werewolf to be brave.

"Oh, sod it. If you promise not to represent or pretend to represent any publication, I can take you to him. He's giving a lecture right now, but you can wait."

Remus looked at her with an open mouth. She so enjoyed to sometimes surprise people by her vast knowledge of everything that happened at her school and the village.

"Are you coming?"

Remus blushed, but followed her towards the castle.

"How have you been? You have made quite an impression on several of our students. Your shop gets mentioned almost as often as Zonko's which makes me think that this generation finally has the right priorities," she said with a gentle smile and made Remus even more flustered. It made her immensely happy to hear her young proteges being enthusiastic about literature and even more so when it was encouraged by the gentle werewolf she had spent more than one sleepless night to worry over.

It was good to hear how Remus had been doing and she made a mental note to sometimes visit his shop, even though she hardly ever left the school anymore. She had heard about it often enough from the students.  
She lead Remus to the small chamber next to the Great Hall and cast a spell so Remus could hear what happened on the lecture. She told him to stay put and wait for Mr Black there and left.

Remus gladly listened to Sirius' lecture about kelpies. He fondly remembered the time so long ago, when he had helped Sirius' research the creatures.

At the end of the lecture, the students got to ask some questions. Remus smiled to the variety of questions made by the student's of different ages. When he heard a familiar name, he perked up.

"My name is Bill Weasley. Did you really meet my brother Charlie in Remus Lupin's bookshop?" a young voice asked and Remus chuckled to the question that had nothing to do with the lecture.

"Yes! I remember him. The future dragon tamer."

"So you are friends with Mr Lupin? I can't go to Hogsmeade yet, so is he as great as everyone tells he is?" Remus was glad he seemed to have made an impact to some of his customers.

"Oh, I don't really know him all that well. I was just another customer that day, but he certainly was nice to your brother," Sirius said dismissively and gave an other student a turn to ask a question.

Of course Sirius had forgotten him and it had been foolish of him to come. Remus quickly left the room and walked through the luckily empty Entrance Hall. He walked home berating himself for thinking this might be a good idea. He only hoped professor McGonagall wouldn't mention it to Sirius.

***

Later that day, Remus was sitting in his office, doing the bookkeeping, while Dorcas tended the shop. He had told her not to distract him, since the tedious job just before the full was bad enough without interruptions. Remus was just in the middle of a complicated calculation spell when there was a knock on the door that broke his concentration.

"I'm so sorry, but there's a customer that needs your help," Dorcas said after popping her head into the office.

"Isn't that what I pay you for? I can't believe I have to start over with the _Mercatura calculata_ ," Remus groaned when he walked past Dorcas to the shop.

His annoyed frown melted into surprise, when he saw Sirius standing next to the counter.

"Hi," Sirius said.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked startled.

"McGonagall told me you were at Hogwarts, but you had disappeared."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come," Remus said, feeling embarrassed.

"No! You should! I was hoping to see you. How have you been?" Sirius rushed to say.

"Nothing special," Remus shrugged. "Whereas life has been kind to you. I read you finally got the Order of Merlin you hoped for." Remus left out the 'without capturing me'.

"Yes, but it wasn't as important as I thought it would be. Bit of rubbish really. I realized there are other things more important." Remus wanted to ask what those things were, but Sirius gave him a parcel and continued. "I wanted to give this to you, but then I didn't know if you wanted to see me, after I behaved so badly. Twice. But then you came and I thought..." Sirius stopped for so long, Remus thought he'd never say what he had thought. "I am leaving tomorrow, but then I thought, if I didn't, would you maybe want to spend a little time with me. Or a lot. Preferably all the time."

Remus felt confused. He wasn't sure what Sirius was trying to say.

"But today that Weasley kid asked about me and you said you hardly knew me. Professor McGonagall cast a spell so I could listen your lecture while waiting."

"Did you expect me to tell about us to every magical teen in Britain?" Sirius said defensively.

Remus was about to retort, when Dorcas rushed from the office.

"Excuse me, but it's the crazy French owl again. He refuses to give the letter to me and tries to attack Meowl. Could you please go deal with him?"

Sirius watched Remus storm to save his owl. Dorcas smiled brightly and said: "If you hurt Remus again, no-one will ever find your body."

"Is this the part of conversation, where I'm supposed to tremble of fear, by a four foot seven bookshop assistant threatening my life?" Sirius smirked.

"No. This is is the part of conversation, where you are supposed to swear you will never hurt Remus. And tremble of fear, because an auror, a poison expert, an animagus, a thestral tamer, an obliviator and a four foot nine book assistant will come after you." Dorcas said, looking angry.

"Oh. No werewolves or vampires?" Sirius joked.

"No. Definitely no werewolves," Dorcas said solemnly. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but the thing about Remus is that he wouldn't even be mad at you. He thinks people are justified to leave him because of his condition. He would be the one trying to talk us out of it. So I want you to stop joking and think really hard, if you truly want to be in his life, because we are done with assholes making him think less of himself."

"Thank you Dorcas. I can take it from here."

Remus had returned without them noticing. Dorcas nodded and went back to the office.

"I'm sorry about that. My friends are a little protective, but obviously no-one is going to murder you."

"No. I get it. It's good to have friends to have your back."

"Yes. They are great." After a long and uncomfortable pause, Remus continued. "Look. I don't even know why you are here, but maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Do what?" Sirius asked after a long pause. "I came here to ask, if you wanted to date me or marry me or spend the rest of your life with me. Whichever suits you the best."

It seemed that somehow Dorcas' threats had given him more confidence rather than driven him away.

"Um. That kind of sounds great, but I'm going to say no," Remus said and stopped talking.

"Oh. Okay. Are you sure?" Remus nodded. "I'm just going to go then."

"I'm not going to go through this anymore. Not with you or anyone. It might seem perfect right now, but you are going to realize that sharing a life with a werewolf isn't what you expected and I'm going to end up with a broken heart. Again. You said it yourself, your career will be over, if you are associated with another werewolf and I'm not going to be responsible for ruining your life. There is no way that people aren't going to figure out my condition, if they start paying attention and I'm guessing they are going to pay attention to anyone you are dating. It just hurts too much and I have had enough pain in my life."

"I don't really care for my career or the fame or any of it. I have had time to think what I lost by speaking without thinking and I'm not going to change my mind, if things get hard. I just need another chance to show I will love you forever."

Remus so wanted to be proven wrong, but he had been burnt too many times to put his heart at risk.

"I'm sorry. You'd better go," he said an turned towards the back of the shop. He heard Sirius walk to the door and open it.

The broken "Please" almost changed his mind, but then he heard the door close.

Remus stormed into his office, shooed Dorcas away and told her that he mustn't be distracted unless the shop was in fiendfyre. He then set all the wards he usually used on full moons to prevent anyone entering. Meowl flew on his lap and Remus absentmindedly petted him.

After a while, Remus decided that work was the best distraction and returned to his books.

***

It was late and Dorcas had probably closed the shop, when Remus was finally done and he gave in to his curiosity and opened Sirius' present. The parcel contained a thick pile of parchments. On the first page read:

_Werewolves_

_The Whole Story_

_written by Sirius Black and Anonymous_

Remus jaw dropped in shock. Had Sirius really written a book about werewolves? Remus couldn't believe it, so he started to browse through the pages. He almost started to cry when he read the dedication: "To R. who opened my eyes and made me a better person and to all the werewolves who didn't become monsters."

The manuscript contained the facts and history about werewolves that most books included in some way, but it was written in a very neutral and unbiased way. However, what mostly separated it from all the other books in Remus' collection, it had chapters dedicated on how the society shunned the werewolves and the legislation made it hard for them to live a normal life. It included the latest breakthroughs in magical research that provided ways to make werewolf transformations safer for them and others. Remus' favourite part were the little stories written by werewolves or their friends and family. The stories were about the werewolves who, like him, had decided to live their lives as normal as possible or who had lived their lives hiding the truth from everyone around them or the sad tales of those who couldn't bare the burden.

When Remus got to the last story, his face was wet of all the tears he had shed.

" _My best friend is a werewolf, but that is not the only or even the most important thing they are._

_I have known them for almost twenty years and they have been a werewolf even longer. Ever since a little child got caught up in someone else's grudge, they had no fault in, but have been paying the consequences for their entire life. During these decades I have never seen or heard them hurt anyone physically or emotionally, which is more than I can say for myself or any of my other friends._

_They, on the other hand, have been hurt many, many times by people they have trusted their secret. Starting from the entire extended family when they were first infected, followed by their parents kicking them out when they came of age, to every single person they have dated walking away sooner or later because of their condition. Even the person they chose to marry after months of persuasion and assurance their lycanthropy was not a problem, their partner ran so far and so fast they had hardly time to sign the divorce papers._

_Lycanthropy is a horrible disease no-one chooses to have, but some poor humans still have to deal with. You wouldn't wish it for your worst enemy, certainly not your best friend, but being a werewolf doesn't make a person inhumane or beastly. A truly good person will stay good despite the misfortunes they have to meet. Lycanthropy is horrible enough without people and society turning their backs and making things more difficult._

_All of the hardships my friend has faced, have not made them bitter, cruel or angry, but they are still kind and friendly towards their closest friends as well as strangers. They have a job, do charity and are an important part of the community that would shun them, if they knew. They are my best friend, the sibling I never had and the godparent of my future children._

_I love them and am proud to be their friend. I would choose them over any person who has a problem with their lycanthropy and I hope to have them in my life for the rest of my days._

_I hope the author of this book, will make justice to the untold story of the werewolves who didn't let the lycanthropy hold them back and chose to live in our society that doesn't want them._ "

It felt too familiar not to be written by James Potter. If Remus wasn't exhausted and crying his eyes out, he would have thought how Sirius had gotten James write about him, but the emotional rush had him soon fall asleep.

***

Remus woke up feeling uncomfortable and stiff. Sleeping at his desk wasn't something he should be doing. For a moment, he had no idea why he was sleeping in his office, but then the memories of the previous day flooded his mind. Luckily the first tears had him cast a protective spell on the manuscript, since he had used it as a pillow. Remus quickly dropped the wards he had set and stumbled out of his office to find all of his friends standing behind the door.

"Oh Remus, we were so worried," Lily exclaimed and rushed to hug him. "What happened? Dorcas told you sent Sirius away and locked yourself in there. We were concerned and couldn't break the wards."

"Sirius came here to ask me to spend the rest of my life with him, but I said no, because I thought he didn't know what he was asking, but he gave me a book about werewolves, he had written and I really, really need to talk with him. What's the time?"

"It's almost two," someone said.

"Shit. What if he has left? I need to get to Hogwarts. I need a broom. _Accio broom_!"

Remus should have known better than cast a vague _Accio_ , when he was upset and, indeed, two dozen brooms flew through the door. Remus grabbed the closest and ran outside. He was nearly at Hogwarts, when he noticed his friends flying behind him.

Remus swore loudly, when he noticed the gates were closed for the first time, when he really, really needed to get to the school.

"What am I going to do now?" he shouted to no-one particular.

"We could use one of the secret passages," Peter suggested.

"Should we go for one that takes us inside the school? We can't get into Honeyduke's basement now, but do you think the passage from the old oak still works?" James immediately got on board.

"I think that's our best bet. Do you think we need the map?"

"It could come handy, if we can't find him immediately. Could you fetch it and we will meet you there?"

Remus could have kissed his friends, who without a second thought, started to plan breaking into Hogwarts to help him. Peter flew towards the village and James led the rest of them towards the old oak. They got into the tunnel easily enough and ran to the other end. Remus started to think his quest was going to go smoothly, before they opened the portrait on the other end and found Professor McGonagall behind it.

"Is there a reason why six of my old students would break into the school they haven't gone for a decade?" she asked sternly.

"Please professor! I have to talk to Sirius. Is he here?" Remus pleaded.

Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to put all of them in detention and Remus' heart sunk.

"Mr Black is talking to the press in the chamber next to the Great Hall. Please don't cause any disturbance on your way there."

To everyone's surprise, Remus crushed the old professor into a hug, before rushing towards the Entrance hall. He cautiously slipped into the room and fortunately was unnoticed by the handful of reporters.

"You have been very vocal about your bad upbringing and family situations. Do you plan to have a family of your own?" a journalist asks from Sirius and Remus tries to hide behind everyone. He did not wish to speak to Sirius in front of all the reporters, if that could be avoided.

"Well my home wasn't an ideal place to grow up, but it was years ago and I have gotten over it. I might one day settle down and have a family of my own, but for now I'm more interested in my career," Sirius replied with a grin.

"Next question. Cornelius?" said a man who Remus vaguely remembered from the time he pretended to be a journalist.

"What is your next adventure?" a man with a lime green bowler hat asked.

"I don't have any assignments right now, so I'm going to rest for a while until something comes up. If any of you have any problems with curses or dark creatures, send me an owl."

"You were pictured with Remus Lupin last time you were here. Was he the reason you broke up with Gilderoy?"

"No. I broke up with Gilderoy, because it turned out we weren't compatible in any way. Remus Lupin and I were just friends and we are still friends."

"Rita."

"What do you say about the rumours that Remus Lupin is a werewolf?" asked a young witch with blonde curls and jewelled spectacles studded with rhinestones.

"Most of the werewolves I have met during my career have been vile and cruel beasts, hardly humane in their human forms. Remus Lupin is nothing like that. The first time I met him, he caught a shoplifter in his shop and ended up giving a book to the boy as a gift, so the boy could enjoy the world of books. That and everything after, makes me think that everyone should be more like him. Werewolf or not, Remus Lupin has a heart of gold."

Remus was almost crying, when the man started to look at the journalists again. He raised his hand to have an opportunity to say something to Sirius, before he disappeared again.

"The gentleman in green jumper," the professor said and Remus was surprised for a moment.

"Mr Black. Is there any chance you and Mr Lupin might be more than friends?" Remus asked and Sirius rapidly raised his head and gave an abashed look at Remus.

"I hoped there would be, but there isn't," Sirius said.

"What if..." Remus tried to continue, but the man interrupted declining the second question. Sirius, however told him to go on, so Remus continued. "What if he realized he made a mistake and begged you to reconsider, would you reconsider?"

Remus couldn't breathe while he waited for Sirius' answer.

"Yes, I believe I would," Sirius said and they beamed at each other.

The journalists went wild around them and kept asking questions, but Remus didn't see anyone but Sirius. After an everlasting moment Sirius turned to the man and whispered something to him.

"Cornelius, would you like to ask your question again?"

"What is your next adventure?" the man with the lime green bowler hat asked again.

Sirius looked at Remus with a question in his eyes, Remus nodded and Sirius replied: "Family."

***

_So, what happened to us? Sirius immediately moved in with me and Marlene soon moved out. She and Dorcas bought a little house in outskirts of Hogsmeade. They weren't in a rush to get married so Sirius and I beat them to it. Just in time for Sirius' first book to be published as Sirius Lupin. He stopped travelling as much and wrote several best-sellers, before becoming a professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts._

_Baby Potter was born and named Harry. Everyone fell in love with the miniature James with Lily's green eyes. He was soon followed by twins Bella and Max. Since they were the first kids in our friend group, they had a lot of aunts and uncles eager to spend time with them and grandparents to spoil them rotten._

_Mary kept living with her grandmother and helping her until she died at age 108. She felt like she had found her place at the thestral preserve and later married a co-worker, who shared her love for the creatures._

_Peter thrived in his new job and soon started to drive a change to the legislation that was discriminating against werewolves and other magical beings. He finally told his mother he didn't want to find a nice witch and have some kids and moved to his own place. He is now living with a crup called Bernie._

_Peter's job and the new legislation came in handy, when he was assigned to a case of a little boy, who was abandoned by his family, after he was attacked by a werewolf. Peter helped us a lot and eventually we adopted the kid. My heart ached for another child to be infected by this disease, but due to the latest discoveries, our full moons were sleepovers for three canines. William later had a little sister Anna, who immediately became the queen of our little family._

_Sirius didn't give our friends a reason to murder him and I guess we all lived happily ever after._


End file.
